runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Year 170/Pilot of the Upcoming
Background The Year 169 is about to end for the very first time in it's ten year course of history. As the star begins to move, many people begun to be amazed, for the first time, the world begins to move on it's normal course. It was as if time was going to resume. 1 - The Stars Move! Rameshai 23:59 (11:59PM) of the 36th of Wintumber (Black Knight's Fortress) Rameshai took a look at the evening sky from the entarance of the Black Knight's Fortress from a secret entrence she had emerged from. Upon top of the keep guarded by two Elite Black Knights, she had took a look at the moon, which at the last moment of her watch* she had on her hand, switched to Rune'o'clock, which was 0:00 on her watch. However, something begun to happen. Her guards saw the stars not just only twinkle, but they begun to actually move a bit. The moon as well, looks like it had begun to move. Rameshai herself was shocked. "... It cannot be..." she said. Stepping back down below the ladder of the secret entrance, she had hooded herself and looked at her guards. "Men, inform Daquarius! I'm going to go take a look around Falador!" she ordered with her strict, harsh sounding voice. The two men saluted. "Yes my lady!" they said in unisen, as Rameshai begun to move towards Falador * = Watches already exist on RuneScape, invented by Brother Kojo of the Clock Tower. Berus is next. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 02:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 2 - The Ground Rumbles (White Knight's Castle) Sir Silverblade reached out to catch his friend as he tumbled toward the ground but drew back as his friend vomited on the nice white stonework of the courtyard. "Are you alright, Sir Cher?" Sir Cher wiped his face with his bright white tunic. "I... I feel kind of seasick... Like the world is moving." Sir Silverblade laughed loudly. "You've been out of sorts since that goblin hit you in the head. Lets get you to the infirmary." He helped his friend to his feet and led him off towards the infirmary. They entered and, to Sir Silverblade's surprise, the place was full of knights lying on beds and puking into buckets. He turned to one of the medics. "What's going on?" The medic gave him a look. "The world's moving. The year's finally ended." Alright, there we go. 3 - In Falador I'm planning on making this a bit longer. So all posts wil be in here. Until the other guy who plays Essar comes back, we'll do our rping in Falador or near Falador Rameshai - Arriving in Falador In her hood, Rameshai head towards Falador, where things had begun to look a bit different. Feeling the ground rumble, the guards took a look around, and felt it. As Rameshai felt it, she looked as the people begun to run around. She was then stopped by city guards. "Hold yourself." one said. "This city is under state of emergency." Rameshai then begun to spoke, trying to disguise her rough voice as much as possible. "I... Understand that." she said as smooth as possible. "I'm here... to help the others.". The two guards then looked at eachother, and the other shrugged. One allowed her inside of the city of Falador. Inside, Rameshai ran towards the eastern part of the city, where she've discovered that the Trenton Neighborhood (a residental area that is not so far from Castle Valduz) was begining to quake in fear. Taking off her hood, she dusted her armour insde of her robes and held her shortsword close to her. Hmm, maybe we can have Silverblade arrive and he sees Rameshai. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 02:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sir Silverblade - Considering Portents Sir Silverblade helped a lady to her feet. She looked at him with scared eyes. "What was that quake? What does it mean?" "It means little. The damage isn't great; just a few of the lesser built homes on unsteady ground fell. Don't worry yourself, my lady, just go see the medic in the castle." The lady nodded and walked toward the castle, and Sir Silverblade continued his walk through the streets, assisting where he could. The damage wasn't great, as he said, but some homes along the street were now lying in the street. The sudden lurching of the planet was a little dangerous for Falador, where the Dwarven Mining Guild had been hacking away underground for quite some time. Sir Silverblade entered one of the teetering homes to search for anyone still inside, but found no one there. There was food on the table though, so whoever was there had left as soon as the earthquake began. He left the home and glanced about. A few white knights were walking up and down the streets aiding people and directing them towards the castle, a few people rummaged through rubble, and a cloaked lady was running down the street. That wasn't good for the panic, Sir Silverblade thought. He held a hand aloft. "Halt!" Lady Rameshai - Hault! Category:Role Play